


When I Held Your Hand

by AzhaLambrin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cutesy, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Touching, Jedi Rey, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Padawan, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-War, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Time Skips, behind the touch, the touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzhaLambrin/pseuds/AzhaLambrin
Summary: What did she see? What future lies ahead of them?This is Naboo, ten years later...





	When I Held Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below a song that would fit perfectly well in the scenario I've written down. It's a challenge!! (Also, I would really like to add more songs in my Reylo playlist. Help!).

Naboo, 10 Years Post-War

 

“Qa’eri?”

The girl in the front looks up, her brown locks bobbing as she did so. Her master urges her forward and she obeys quickly, the eyes of the other pupils on her back as she takes her stance against their teacher.

“Show me,” her master commands and at once, her innocent façade vanishes—transforming into a ferocious little warrior.

The Force around them strengthens, vibrating with every pulse as the young padawan gathers it to her advantage. The weapon in her hand lights up with a golden light, illuminating her small face. Her master purses her lips, trying to hold off a smile. She ignites her own saber, a red flame with two lateral vents on the handle.

Qa’eri claims the first move, which her master swiftly blocks.

“Focus,” her master says. “Feel everything around you. Every step, every sound—reach for the connection you have in your surroundings.”

The youngling breathes, takes her time, and assumes to strike again. This time, her master greets her saber twice to block her until it ultimately becomes a duel. Utilizing her other master’s strategy to her advantage, Qa’eri manages with her footing and attacks. She was small for her age but she was taught that not everything large wins a battle. Her speed was admirable as well as her endurance.

Finally, the master smiles and breaks off contact.

“Very good,” her master says, nodding her head. “We’ll pick this up later.”

Qa’eri catches her breath and as her fellow padawans left to enjoy the lands of Naboo, she breaks into a grin and launches herself into her master’s arms.

“Was I really good, Mama?” She asks as she buries her face in her mother's neck. 

“Of course you were,” her mother replies fondly. “ _You_ are getting stronger every day, maybe even stronger than Mama.”

Qa'eri looked at her mother then, the happiness flowing from her like the radiance of the sun. Wrapping her arms tighter around her child, Rey matches her daughter’s grin and for a moment, it was so identical it seemed as if she was looking into a mirror. Well, almost, save for the eyes…those large brown eyes.

“Can I go with the lightsaber now?” Qa’eri asks. 

She has been impatient to ask but only because she's been so eager. Her training was to prove how capable she was, but handling a lightsaber (a real one, and not just made for training) meant that she was ready and so are her parents. 

But then Rey cocks her head; her brows drawn together. “I don’t think running off with your father’s lightsaber is a good idea.”

“But I want to be the one to give it to him,” she says with a subtle whine in her voice. “I want to tell him that I’ve been good at training today.”

“Well,” Rey starts, considering. “If you promise not to stop over at your friends to show it off _and_ if you’re really, _really_ careful…then I think you’re big enough to handle it on your own.”

Qa’eri squeals in excitement and Rey puts her down, the weight suddenly too much for her to handle. “Thank you, Mama!”

“Be careful, Qa’r, _please_.” And then she puts Ben’s old lightsaber into her daughters waiting hands, hoping she doesn't trip and accidentally cut it off.

But as soon as it lands, the child rushes off.

“Don’t run!” Rey yells after her, making Qa’eri slow down to a prance until she was out of sight and went speeding off once again.

Rey couldn’t help but chuckle at the eagerness she sees. A long time ago, she was the exact opposite of that child. She remembered how she ran away from her supposed destiny, from Luke’s lightsaber, from the fight that ended the war and saved them all. Now she can’t help but share that eagerness; to learn, to hope, to love…

Her story began nowhere (literally) as no one particularly important to shift the tide against the enemy. But here she is, in the center of its aftermath; one of the rejoiced heroes, and now a master of the Force. Finally, she is a part of something bigger than the sands of Jakku.

“I just tore my lightsaber from Qa’eri’s hands." 

Ben was walking towards her, the said lightsaber hooked to his side while his second one was attached on the other. His thick dark brows were raised suggestively and his eyes were waiting for an answer.

"I thought we agreed we wouldn’t let her carry it till—well, until she can hold her own weight?”

Rey smiled proudly. “She did well on her training today. I thought to give her a bit of a reward. And besides, she’s old enough to have her own little saber. She only asked to bring it to you.”

He chuckled at that, amused. “It didn’t seem that way to me earlier. She was—how shall I put it?— _exhibiting_ it quite extensively to the other apprentices.”

At that, she sighed and shook her head. Ben only chuckled even more.

“I guess she got that from _my_ side of the family,” he admits. “My father was a bit of a show-off.”

“Han?” Rey demanded, less oblivious than disbelieving. “I don’t think that’s where she gets it from,” she teases.

Ben grins, laughing. “Alright, I concede.”

He moves towards her back and wraps his arms around her waist, watching the children from afar. They were little things, but strong ones that carry a frantic energy about them. Together, they glowed with such brilliance; of goodness and purity, the light of the Force shielding them from the troubles ahead. And so long as they are all together, given the proper guidance and care for, well...who will not be satisfied?

“Happy?” She asks, quiet as if careful not to scare off this beautiful dream. Her hand holds onto his tightly, not intending to let go any time soon.

He pulls her closer and she could feel the smile on his lips as it touches her neck.

“Ecstatic,” he whispers into her ear just as Qa'eri waves over at them, yelling through the winds.

 

 

Rey shudders as she breathes herself back into her present reality.

The flame in the middle of her hut casted shadows around her but nothing was ever clearer than the vision, the _future_ she just saw. And right in front of her…

She could still hear Qa’eri calling after her—calling after _them._ How Rey longed for it, the home she built with the stranger sitting with her now, touching her hand. If she closed her eyes, she could still see the land roaring with green. Even now, in this cold night, drenched from the waters of the cave, the winds from the hill is fresh on her skin as well as the kiss he left on her neck.

Did he see it too? Did he _feel_ it too?

Does he know what kind of change he could bring?

She hoped he does. This was it; the beginning of another life, their victory, and his salvation. Now more than ever, she knew they could win and this is how. Ben Solo will turn and he will save them all. She just have to save him first, or at least show him the way to save himself. Her eyes never strayed from his but the tingling in her fingers was inevitable...and she didn't want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep but I'm so happy I was finally able to conjure this little fic.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
